


Welcome to The Club 2

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Series: Welcome to The Club [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Crack, Humor, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Time Skips, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: As Rick and Daryl grow closer, the group chat grows crazier.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Daryl Dixon
Series: Welcome to The Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Welcome to The Club 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2!

**August 8, 3:08pm**

RickGrimes: So… yeah. Welcome.

PizzaBoy: Who even are you?

BigBadWolf: Who are YOU?

CookiesC: Are you a boy or girl?

BigBadWolf: Uh… boy.

CookiesC: Dammit! You're supposed to be a girl!

BigBadWolf: ?!

DarylD: C'mon! It can't be that bad!

CookiesC: We can't afford another boy, Daryl!

Walsh: You mean YOU can't afford it.

RickGrimes: Don't you guys even start. 

BigBadWolf: I'm guessing I was invited here on accident. 

DarylD: Pretty much 

RickGrimes: Daryl! 

DarylD: What?! The guy kinda already knows. 

BigBadWolf: So who is this boy pizza who invited me? 

PizzaBoy: Uh… me. 

PizzaBoy: Sorry. 

Walsh: "Boy pizza." Love it xD 

DarylD: Give the kid a break, Shane. 

BigBadWolf: Does the D stand for Dick? 

CookiesC: Arrggggakdhgnvxj 

CookiesC: This is what I've been telling you guys! Please, enough with the dick talk already! 

DarylD: It stands for Dixon 

BigBadWolf: That's too bad. 

CookiesC: Ugghhhhhhh! 

Walsh: I think Carol is having a stroke 

BigBadWolf: The fuck is this? The Losers Club? 

RickGrimes: No, it's… The Club. 

BigBadWolf: That's it? Just "The Club"? 

DarylD: It's so crazy and weird we don't know what type of club it could be. 

PizzaBoy: And if you don't leave now, Negan, I have to warn you about how cursed this club is.

BigBadWolf: Cursed? Yeah fucking right. 

PizzaBoy: You'll see. 

RickGrimes: It's just that it can get pretty crazy sometimes. That's all. 

CookiesC: Are you going to stay here with us? 

Walsh: Oh, look. Carol didn't die of a stroke. 

CookiesC: Shut it, Skippy. 

BigBadWolf: Maybe. I might stay. 

CookiesC: Still upset that you're not a girl. 

DarylD: Give it a rest, Carol. The next person can be a girl. 

Andrea logs on

Andrea: 'Sup. Who's the new guy? 

BigBadWolf: I'm Negan. 

Andrea: Hey. Did you just get here? 

BigBadWolf: Yeah. I got invited by this fucking weird boy pizza. 

Andrea: Boy pizza? That's even better than his original name! 

PizzaBoy: Hey! >:( 

Walsh: Haha we all think so dude deal with it 

DarylD: Stop it, Shane. You're an asshole.

RickGrimes: Can you two just give it a break? 

Andrea: Guys! New person! Hello! 

PizzaBoy: Hi. 

DarylD: xD 

CookiesC: Andrea, don't we need more girls in here? 

Andrea: Sure, yeah. I mean, this chat is filled with a lot of testosterone already. 

BigBadWolf: I'm getting this feeling that it will be a bit until I'm fully welcomed. 

Walsh: Probably 

Andrea: Why don't you tell us more about you, Negan. 

BigBadWolf: I like wolves. 

DarylD: *Gasp!* You don't say! 

RickGrimes: Daryl… 

RickGrimes: Why do I have to do this all the time? 

PizzaBoy: What else do you like? 

BigBadWolf: Fucking baseball bats. 

Walsh: You like baseball? 

BigBadWolf: Baseball BATS. Can you read? 

DarylD: Actually, we could be friends. 

Walsh: If you guys are gonna gang up on me, I'll beat you both. 

BigBadWolf: With what? Your blankie? 

DarylD: xD 

CookiesC: See what I'm talking about? 

Andrea: I do.

RickGrimes: How many girls do we have in here anyway? 

CookiesC: Me, Andrea, Lori… 

PizzaBoy: And…? 

CookiesC: That's all. 

CookiesC: We're fucked. 

Walsh: How many guys? 

RickGrimes: Let me see… 

RickGrimes: Shane, Daryl, Glenn, Negan, Dale, T-Dog… then me. 

DarylD: Seven

CookiesC: Fantastic. 

BigBadWolf: T-Dog? Is that his real name? 

Walsh: It's Theodore Douglas. But we call him T-Dog. 

BigBadWolf: Awesome. 

Andrea: Hey, Negan. What's your favorite color? 

BigBadWolf: Red. Why? 

Andrea: I just want to get to know you more. 

PizzaBoy: What is a hobby of yours? 

BigBadWolf: Ping-pong. 

DarylD: Sounds lonely 

RickGrimes: Daryl xD 

CookiesC: Do you live alone? 

BigBadWolf: Why do you wanna know? 

Andrea: We just want to know if you're a pervert or not. 

BigBadWolf: I'm not. 

Walsh: Perverts say that all the time. 

BigBadWolf: Shut your mouth, Walsh. 

DarylD: I swear I've said those exact words before… 

RickGrimes: We don't need another fight, guys. 

RickGrimes: Never mind, I give up. 

GLori logs on

GLori: Sweetie, come deal with ur son 

RickGrimes: Now what? 

GLori: Just… get over here. 

RickGrimes: Why are you texting me, though. We're in the same house… 

GLori: If I start yelling, I won't be able to stop 

GLori: Now get ur ass over here! 

RickGrimes: Oh dear… 

RickGrimes: Gtg 

DarylD: Bye 

CookiesC: Ttyl. 

BigBadWolf: Good luck. 

PizzaBoy: Yikes… 

Walsh: Adios 

RickGrimes logs off


End file.
